Percy Jackson and the Titan's Child
by TemplarWarden
Summary: After finding more than just Nico and Bianca Di Angelo at Westover Hall, Percy Jackson and his friends have to deal with a whole new prophecy and a whole new threat. A young boy is ready to rip apart the United States of America just to find his sister, Percy is in denial about his feelings and the Titans Child must confront something she thought she had left in the past.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a pilot upload. I'm looking for interest and an initial response here. Also, I'm looking for someone willing to Beta for me.**

**I'm not planning on doing regular uploads until I've finished this story, if I ever finish it.**

**Please enjoy and if you do, or don't, please review and tell me why.**

* * *

"That was close!" Grover bleated, relaxing. "Thank the gods you got here!"

Grover, undercover satyr, looked older than the grade he was supposed to be in. He has a large mass of curly brown hair and a wispy chin. He moved with a limp thanks to the fake shoes hiding his hooves. Annabeth and Thalia, the two girls of the group gave him quick friendly hugs. Percy, his best friend, settled for a high-five. Fourteen was too old for hugs between men. After the brief introduction and shared smiles Grover succumbed to nerves again as he led them through Westover Hall, the military-like school where he was undercover.

"So what's the emergency?" Percy asked, noticing his friend's nervousness.

Grover took a deep breath and Annabeth brushed against him. She was a fit and developing young woman with curly blond hair and intelligent grey eyes. Her action reassured Grover. "I found three."

The group blinked in surprise, expecting fully they had misheard him. "Three half-bloods?" Thalia asked, amazing and almost disbelieving. She was the eldest of the three, looking a year or so older than the others. While Annabeth was ordered and proper Thalia was a symbol of anarchy and blackness, from the black leather pants, black make up and black hair to the chains and ripped jacket.

The girl had reason to be surprised. Usually demigods, the children of a god and a mortal, were found rarely. To have three in one place was unheard of, not to mention dangerous. Monsters were drawn to their scent and three together would be impossible to hide.

"Three of them," Grover nodded. "A brother and sister and their friend. The girls are twelve and the boy is ten. I don't know their parentage, although their friend, Columba, looks like a daughter of Apollo. The other two are stronger though. I don't think I can get them out. I need help."

"Monsters?" Thalia asked, concerned.

"At least one, I think." Grover looked nervous as the group could hear the music in the distance.

"You think?"

"Well I know there's one. You just met him. The vice principle, Dr Thorn. I'm certain he knows, he doesn't let me near them, not even for a moment! I don't know why he hasn't done anything else but there is no way I'm getting them off campus without him knowing! That's not even the worse part!"

"What could be worse than a monster?" Percy asked, worried. Thalia and Annabeth both looked concerned too. Grover was a satyr and if he could smell something worse than a monster they should all be worried. With the war beginning and Luke recruiting for his army they couldn't imagine what they might end up facing.

"I-it's difficult to explain." Grover had reduced to bleating again. He had even started chewing on the collar of his shirt but Annabeth quickly intervened.

"It's okay Grover. Where here to help now, it'll be fine."

Thalia agreed with Percy, hiding her skepticism for Grover's sake. "Grover, these half-bloods are at the dance right?"

Grover nodded and Thalia gave him a warming smile.

"Then let's dance."

There was a moment of silence between the four of them as they approached the gym where the school's dance was being held. Grover's nerves grew again as they entered. Westover Hall military regime had surrounded in the face of madness that night. The dance heralded the end of school before the winter break. All uniforms had been forsaken in the place of the wear-whatever-you-want rule. Mostly the girls wore clothing that made up for all the skin they had to cover the rest of the year. Boys were just as bad, half the time it looked like their clothing was barely attached to their bodies with how lose it was. With few teachers around the gym hall was a free-for-all. Boys fooled around with balloons or sports equipment and there was a sign of a small food fight in the corner of the hall. Girls were less forgiving, hunting down unfortunate males who were split from the safety of a group and dolled them up with streamers and excessive make up.

To most people it looked like good fun, even for the people who hung around at the edges just relaxing. For the three half-bloods and satyr they were tense. The hands of the half-bloods hung around their pockets, ready to have their weapons out a moment's notice. Their fighting instincts turned on.

"They're over there." Grover told the others when they had found a good spot. He shifted nervously, nodding in the direction of four children against the opposite wall. "Nico and Bianca Di Angelo and Columba and Canis Erinson."

Percy, Annabeth and Thalia took a good look at the aforementioned kids, three of which were sitting on a bench and the last one standing and lent against the wall. Nico was the youngest of the group, with a bright eager face. His hands were constantly active, shuffling some sort of cards. Next to him sat a girl that was obviously his older sister, she had the same olive colored skin and a green cap pulled low as if to hide her face. She was chatting animatedly to the last girl, both of them seemed around twelve years old and they flung their hands about as they talked. It was obvious the last girl was Columba, her golden blond hair was pulled into a single long ponytail to the middle of her back. Bright blue eyes flashed happily in a friendly face. There was an extraordinary similarity between her and the Apollo campers all three demigods agreed with Grover's assessment. The fourth one, standing against the wall…

"Uh, Grover." Percy asked, looking across the hall at the boy his own age. "Who's that last guy?"

Grover's nerves seemed to pick up and he fought off the habit to chew something. Thalia and Annabeth looked to their friend expectantly. He reminded himself that his friends would help.

"That's Canis Erinson. He's Columba's older brother. He's fourteen." Grover's voice shook, almost as if he was afraid of the name.

Annabeth frowned and glanced over to the boy. He wasn't a big boy, not even all tall or as built as Percy. Percy did spend his summers training at camp half-blood though. She didn't see what Grover was so worried about. Canis certainly didn't share his sister's friendly attitude. His face was set in a frown as his gaze drifted slowly over the crowd of the hall and his own smooth blond ponytail shifting against the wall. Then Annabeth realized what the boy was doing, he was on watch.

"Grover. Is Canis the problem you mentioned earlier?" The daughter of Athena asked. Thalia and Percy were surprised at the connection their friend made.

"Y-yeah." Grover nodded, nervous as the boy's gaze drifted over them and moved on to another part of the hall.

"What's the problem then Grover?" Percy said, not quite getting what was wrong.

"He's a mortal seaweed brain. That's going to cause a lot of problems. Grover have you told them?"

"Umm, I haven't told them. You know that once they know their scent becomes stronger. B-but Annabeth I don't think," Grover took a breath before bleating out in a hurry. "I don't think he's mortal."

Thalia had been spending more time watching their surrounding then the others and she had taken the time to study the half-bloods opposite them. Specially the blond boy when he wasn't looking their way. at first she though he was surprisingly still but quickly picked up on the small repeated movements of his hands. One clenched and unclenched repeatedly while the other one tapped up and don't his thigh and occasionally against a bulge beneath his black military dress shirt.

Grover's last comment drew her in; she certainly had her own bad feeling about the last boy. "What do you mean, he's not mortal? Is he a monster?"

"I don't know what he is." The satyr shook his head, relieved he had his friends with him right now. "He's not mortal and he doesn't smell like a half-blood or a monster. He almost never leaves his sister's side and he hardly lets anyone near her. He scares almost everyone away except Bianca and Nico. People say he's ended up here because he's killed people. I don't know what to do!"

Percy placed a placating hand on his friend's slightly shaking shoulder. "Grover, I'm sure it's exaggerated. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't send him here if he's killed someone. We should just grab them all and get out of here."

"No, we can't do that. It's too dangerous." Thalia interrupted. "Whoever or whatever he is he's got some sort of weapon under his shirt. He keeps checking it and he's keeping watch."

"B-besides, you haven't looked in his eyes. He is scarier than he looks." Grover added. Percy mentally added, somewhat guiltily, that Grover may be brave but he got nervous too easy.

Annabeth agreed, she had picked up on those small details as well. However she couldn't shake the feeling she was missing something important. Something about the name of the two blonds niggled the back of her mind.

"Then what do we do?" Percy said, annoyance slipping through into his voice. "We can't just hang around and not do anything."

Thalia and Annabeth gave Percy evil looks but that didn't help his attitude. Grover was busy scuffing his fake shoes and trying to look small. Annabeth took charge since their discussion was going around in circles.

"Alright, let's spread out. Mingle and try and see if they split up. Hopefully our scents can make Dr Thorn think twice about doing something."

Thalia agreed and dragged a surprised Grover off in one direction. Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him towards the crowd of dancers. He let out a couple of confused exclamations and Annabeth rounded on him, letting out a sigh and punching him in the shoulder.

"Come on Seaweed Brain. We need to mingle and the best way to do that is to dance."

"Umm…" Percy was slightly nervous, avoiding looking at her eyes. Focusing first on her owl earrings then a stray strand of curly blond. Unfortunately that didn't get him anywhere as she grabbed his arm roughly and manhandled him further into the crowd.

"Honestly, I won't bite Percy. Haven't you ever danced before?"

Percy kept quiet. He would've have said he had before, except that all of his school he'd never actually been on the floor with a girl. It didn't help his thought process that Annabeth was taller than him his hands were sweaty and horrid and he struggled to avoid kicking her. There was an awkward silence and Annabeth was getting a little frustrated that Perseus Jackson was looking anywhere but at her. Finally he broke the silence.

"You mentioned something in the car about school. Were you having trouble or something?" He took a dive, not even noticing that he had picked up such a small comment. Since he wasn't looking at her he didn't notice the surprise that crossed her face when he brought It up followed by a slight smile.

"School is fine. It's great to have Thalia." Percy sighed a little bit inside, after seven years stuck as a tree Thalia and Annabeth had a lot of catching up to do. Normally he wouldn't have minded apart from the fact he wasn't involved. They attended an all-girls' school together close to camp and he attended a public school in Manhattan. He didn't get to see Annabeth as much as he had hoped.

"It's my dad. He decided to move."

"Oh, is everything alright with you and your stepmom?"

"No, it's not her. Someone offered him a stupid job researching a for a World War I book in San Francisco."

Percy didn't see what the problem was, at least for her. He also didn't get why she spat out the name San Francisco like it was sour milk. True, he would hate for her to have to leave. Even if they weren't able to see each other at least they were close enough both being in New York. Not to mention camp was nearby.

"You plan on going with him." Percy could feel his hopes dropping with every word. Annabeth was rather caught up with being indignant to notice.

"It's the other side of the country! Besides, half-bloods can't live there. You should know what."

"Wait. Why not?"

"Perseus? Annabeth?"

The last voice, a boy's, caused the two to cease their conversation and their dance suddenly. Percy had been too busy noticing small details that had little or nothing to do with the daughter of Athena. Said daughter had been too caught up in complaining that they hadn't noticed the crowd around them had moved away slightly. Nor did they notice the stranger approach them through the crowd of dancers. Annabeth gasped as she looked over Percy's shoulder, grey eyes widening in surprise.

Percy spun, hand dropping to his pocket ready to snap out Riptide in a moment. He didn't though; he was just as surprised as Annabeth. Canis Erinson stood before them in a small open space. The other dancers had moved away from the mysterious boy and were watching the conflict with a little trepidation. Up close the demigods had realized exactly what Grover had been talking about when he said the boy was scary. He wasn't physically imposing, far more slender than Percy. However, they could see that he was actually fit underneath his uniform and were far too wary to judge him based on what they could see. The real impact was his eyes. With the blond ponytail and bright blue eyes he could almost pass for a surfer. Unfortunately his fine jawline and the nasty scowl on his features put an end to those thoughts. He did not look happy.

"Umm, yes?" Annabeth replied, recovering first. His gaze shifted from glaring at Percy to her, she tried to match his gaze but despite the fact his scowl had lessened she found it was difficult to focus. Her eyes always slipped away from his, and every time they did so the blue seemed to glimmer. It unnerved her, he certainly wasn't mortal. Her brain worked over time; they were moments away from a fight in the middle of a crowd of mortals. She didn't know how much the boy had overheard. If he had noticed them talking about half-bloods they would probably be unlikely to talk their way out of this.

"Where are your friends?" He asked. Canis's soft voice was obviously on edge and he was still scowling. Annabeth's eyes flickered around, searching for Thalia and Grover. With Canis out of the way she hoped they would take the chance to get the three demigods away.

"They're just dancing somewhere." Annabeth replied, trying to appear calm. She didn't spot Thalia and Grover anywhere in the crowd that was watching. Percy stood to the side his hand was in his pocket tightened around the disguised celestial bronze blade.

Internally Canis was struggling. He didn't want to be here. He resisted the urge to turn around to check on Bianca and his sister. Dr Thorn had asked him to collect the four of them Grover, Thalia, Annabeth and Percy and had even pointed them out. Canis loathed leaving the man with the girls but he had his orders from the vice principle as much as the man disturbed him. He studied the boy and the girl. Figuring out why Dr. Thorn wanted him to do this, these two weren't supposed to be here and Grover probably let them in somehow.

"Then find them. Dr. Thorn wants to talk to you."

Annabeth and Percy silently cursed; obviously Thalia's trick with the mist hadn't worked on whatever monster was posing as the Dr. Percy was about to argue back when the daughter of Zeus pushed out of the students surrounding the group. They were all hoping for a fight, more excitement for the night. There was joking and eager chatter. Annabeth, Percy and Thalia looked tough enough to take on Canis's reign of terror.

"Yeah? What does Dr. Thorn want with us?" She challenged as she arrived. Immediately the blonde's eyes snapped to her, running up and down her body. At first Annabeth thought Thalia was going to go at the boy for checking her out so obviously. Then the cold truth of the action struck the three of them. Canis wasn't checking her out, he was assessing her. They had all seen it enough times through all the fights they'd, with monsters and at camp.

Thalia's hand strayed towards her pocket, Annabeth's to her own celestial bronze knife and Percy subtlety drew the pen form of Riptide from his pocket. Their motions were not lost on Canis who had more than enough experience with fights to know what was going on here. Trying to drive away his need to act his hands clenched and unclenched. He spread his weight, readying his stance for the coming fight.

In the silence that followed, no one moved. The crowd watched with baited breath. It was at this point that Grover's voice burst at Percy over his empathy link. He felt the flood of concern and urgency.

_"They're gone!" _He shouted. _"All three of them are gone!"_

Percy was so surprised at the sudden words he blurted them out without thinking.

"They're gone!"

Annabeth and Thalia looked at him in surprise before Annabeth remember the empathy link between the satyr and her friend. Thalia looked at Percy confused, watching Canis from the corner of her eye. Thankfully the boy was now focused solely on the son of Poseidon. Still scowling, he was certainly scary but she had faced scary before.

"Who's gone?" Canis demanded. Percy didn't reply, his sea green eyes looking over at Annabeth and Thalia. Canis asked again, growling and stepping closer to Percy.

Thalia took the first opening. Her fist rammed into Canis's face, his eyes went wide in surprise as he crashed into the crowd. They cheered and shouted, edging the combatants on.

The "Fight! Fight! Fight!" chant circulated but quickly dropped into cries of frustration as disappointment as the three demigods shoved their way out of the makeshift arena towards where their three charges had last been. Canis moved to get himself up from the ground, frustrated at being blindsided so easily. He had no excuse and took the anger out on the people in his way. A heft shove knocked a pair of boys out of the way and he moved to dash forwards. A leg kicked out, bringing him crashing down to the floor. The cheers started again, someone was brave enough to face up to stuck-up, superior Canis Erinson. Canis recovered quickly despite almost taking a floor to the face. Rolling over and sliding his legs back underneath him he faced the aggressor. Lewis Cachin was a rather burly eight grader that already had the misfortune of being on Canis's extra bad side.

The young man didn't waste any time with needless posturing. He knew Lewis wanted to get back at him. The boy probably felt he needed to regain his useless masculinity after having his wrist broken in front of his girlfriend at the start of the school year. Canis didn't care right now; Lewis was between him and his sister. He led with his left foot, putting the force of his right leg into the punch. Lewis didn't even had a moment to respond as the fist sunk deep into his belly, doubling him over. Grabbing a handful of hair Lewis's face was dragged up even while he was incapacitated. Another set of swift punches before Canis let Lewis stumble back, nose broken and eye freshly blackened.

He didn't even care to stop and let people out of his way. Luckily they moved to let him through and he broke out of the crowd. Terrified eyes followed him as he quickly surveyed the scene. Then bench where he had left Bianca and Columba with Dr Thorn was empty but Nico's beloved Mythomagic cards were scattered on the ground along with Bianca's favorite green cap. He had never trusted Dr. Thorn, the man always felt wrong to the Erinson boy. His instincts told him the girls were in trouble and it was his fault.

He made a beeline two the door at the edge of the hall that hung ajar. He had no idea where to go and it was the best bet. The doorway led into an empty, dark corridor. Certainly no good omen, not that Canis's one track mind cared. The muffled sound of a closing door at the far end of the corridor gave him as good a lead as ever and he sprinted down the hallway. Two white sneakers were tossed aside, leading towards the great doors into to the winter night. Not caring why they were there he desperately traced the chaotic trails through the light layer of snow into the wood. What he found shocked him for a moment.

Thalia crashed back into the snow, losing her grip on Ageis and her spear. The air was driven out of her and everything became fuzz. The pain through her back, the shouts of the fighters and the deafening sounds of the helicopter filled all her senses as she groggily tried to steady herself. The damn helicopter had blinded her and lit the whole area with golden lights. Somehow the manticore masquerading as the heavily accented Dr. Thorn had help, mortal help. He was already too dangerous for her, Percy and Grover to deal with. Annabeth couldn't help; she was in charge of getting the three demigods to safety. Grover's nature powers could slow the beast down but not stop it.

The human-faced manticore grinned in triumph at the half-blood before him. Swaying as she prepared to dash towards her only chance, the shield dug into the white.

"No!" Percy called in terror. Dr. Thorn's leathery tail swished and Thalia knew that this time she had no chance. The gods weren't generous enough to save her from certain chance again. Percy was already moving, but he was. Thalia couldn't help but feel regret. She had left Annabeth and Luke alone for seven years. Now Luke was gone, leading an army against her new friends. Annabeth had changed, no longer the same little girl and Thalia had missed the most important years of her life.

_Shick! _A blur of yellow, black and bronze moved between her and the oncoming projectiles. A long slender blade knocked away one spike. The figure grunted and dropped to one knee as two wet thumps could barely be heard through the chopping of rotor blades. What could be heard was a scream of terror somewhere from the side of the battlefield.

"Canis! No! Let me go!" Columba screamed as she saw her brother drop. Thalia recognized the blond ponytail and military clothing. What she didn't recognize was the knife held in the boy's right arm. It glowed bronze as long as his arm. She had no idea how he had gotten a celestial bronze weapon.

The manticore recovered and laughed a resounding evil chuckle. Columba's cries had reduced to choked sobs, still straining against Annabeth's hold.

"So Canis, you've shown your true allegiance." The massive lion's body looked down at the boy, leathery tail whipping like a cat playing with a toy; a very big and malicious cat. "A pity you chose poorly. The General would've made use of you, whatever you are."

Canis struggled to rise and dropped back down to his knee, two spines embedded into his left shoulder and another deep in his belly. Already the poison was burning in his veins and the world was getting blurry but the boy wouldn't give up.

"You took my sister." He spat out, voice full of hate. Glaring defiantly at a creature he had only even seen in illustrations or described in text.

Thalia had to respect him. She knew she wouldn't have been so brave her first encounter with a mythical beast. If it was indeed his first encounter. However she was even gladder the boy was still alive and distracting the manticore. She tried to groggily shift towards Aegis lying in the snow. Her motion wasn't lost on the beast. Another flick of the tail and another volley of spikes, but this time Percy came to her salvation. Riptide flashed and cut aside spikes and his dent shield lifted to block the rest. The impact sent the son of Poseidon crashing back into his ally and turned the shield into a pincushion.

Dr. Thorn laughed again. All three of them were at his mercy trapped between a manticore and an armed helicopter. Both capable of filling the demi-gods full of holes before they could even get close.

"Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes." He spouted in his victory. Annabeth looked on helplessly as her friends and the girl's sister were rendered helpless. Columba pulled at her restraint still but had burnt out her energy sobbing for her brother. Nico and Bianca looked shocked and scared. Dr. Thorn was right, it was hopeless.

At least until the sound of a hunting horn blew through the air, over the thumping of the helicopter. The manticore froze again and no one moved for a moment, feeling the weight in the air. The snow swirled beneath the down draft of the helicopter. There was an intangible feeling something momentous was going to happen.

"No," Dr. Thorn snarled. Blue and green eyes looking into the woods, hunting the source of the horn. "It cannot be…"

A silver arrow streaked through the air. Whistling as it sprouted from the manticore's golden fur. It cut him off and he stumbled back, more from the shock than the impact. He roared in anger and frustration.

"Curse you!" Thorn's tail whipped, sending excess numbers of spikes towards the woods. However for every spine a silver arrow surged from the darkness cutting them down midflight. Percy and Thalia tore their eyes away from the example of beautiful marksmanship and towards the manticore. Canis had already surged to his feet and moved forwards. Dr. Thorn snapped the shaft of the arrow embedded in his shoulder and growled in pain and anger. Despite being wounded Canis was fast, he managed to get inside Dr. Thorn's first sweep. He didn't get close enough to strike though, as the manticore's other paw swung, the back-hand motion sending Canis away to the side. His knife dropped to the snow and he tumbled over a few times leaving a trail of light red.

Percy's own attack was knocked away by Dr. Thorn's tail as the manticore looked around desperately, searching for help. The mercenaries nearing the bluff in their attack helicopter were confused about what seemed to be a lion growling as a parade of young girls dressed in silver walking out of the forest. To the people on the growl they saw a parade of mysterious girls dressed in silver cold weather gear, each of them ethereal and almost glowing in under the moon. All of them, from ten to fourteen years of age wielded bows.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth cried, having pulled the three children even further away in the last fight. Thalia had already figured the nature of their visitors and frowned, sore memories had resurfaced. She muttered under her breath in frustration but Percy was in no condition to understand as he pulled himself back up sporting extra bruises.

A single archer stepped from the group, one of the eldest. She looked fourteen to the half-bloods but her eyes carried the experience of centuries. Gracefully she moved forward, her notched arrow never swayed from the manticore that backed before her. She looked out of place in the cold environment. The helicopter's lights illuminate a Middle Eastern beauty with sculpted features and copper skin.

"Permission to kill, my lady." She spoke in a light, unidentifiable accent. Her eyes still not moving from her target.

"This is not fair!" Dr. Thorn blustered, wailing in a very un-monster-like manner, "Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws!"

All eyes were drawn to the next girl to speak. She looked only twelve, yet was shrouded a glittering aura even more powerful than the others. She also had a breath taking beauty that many would claim was wasted on a child. No one who had actually said that to her face had survived the encounter unchanged. Auburn hair pulled away from her fine, beautiful features. Her moon silver eyes grim and determined, completely offsetting the image of a sweet girl.

"Not so," The girl said regally. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you foul creature are a wild beast." She turned to the princess in front of the formation. "Zoë, permission granted." She gave a slight wave of her hand, almost as if dismissing the giant manticore before them.

Seeing no escape Dr. Thorn growled and lunged forwards, desperate to destroy the pesky demigods that had interrupted his plans. "If I cannot have them alive I shall have them dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

With that declaration all hell broke loose. Annabeth couldn't hold back from doing anything, Percy was going to die if she didn't do anything. She had only been able to watch as Thalia was nearly killed by Dr. Thorn and now they both were in danger. The hunters couldn't stop a manticore. In an act of futility fuelled by pumping hormones and emotion she let go of the no longer struggling Comluba. Her knife was in her hands almost instantly and without thinking she charged the beast. She didn't even notice the younger twelve year old recover a moment later.

Columba loved her brother and she never wanted him to worry about her. He was always over protective to the point of suffocating her. When he had insisted that she always had Uncle O'Paul's gift with her she agreed mostly to keep Canis off her back. After the kidnapping by Dr. Thorn, the manticore, she realized that perhaps her brother wasn't as paranoid as she thought. She had felt as useless as the older girl, Annabeth, held her back even as Canis dived in front of a complete stranger. When Annabeth had let go Columba hardly thought, dragging the short knife from her belt and raced after the other blond. Her only thought was helping her brother and those who had saved her.

Together the blonds leapt upon the back of the beast, digging their celestial bronze weapons into the back of its neck. Dr. Thorn roared in paid, rearing up on his hindquarters and receiving a volley of glittering silver arrows across his chest. He stumbled back once on his rear paws, leather tail lashing in pain. He slipped and careened down the hillside, out of sight of Hunters and half-bloods and one satyr.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled, calling for his friend as she disappeared over the cliff. He moved to run after her, continuing the tradition of foolishness. He was saved by a most unusual party. The crew of the helicopter had no idea what they had just witnessed, all they knew was their orders; Pick up the Doctor Thorn and whoever was with him and kill everyone else. They couldn't see Doctor Thorn and so fulfilled the other part of their mission to earn their pay. Two black clad shifted aimed their rifles out to open doors of the helicopter. The fact their targets were children just made hitting them easier, supposedly.

Percy and the others scattered as the snap-snap-snap of gunfire broke through the thundering of the rotors. All of them except a single, silver eyed girl. She merely looked up at the black shape of the aircraft. Not even squinting as the bright lights glared directly at her. She spoke as calmly as she had ordering the destruction of the manticore.

"Mortals are not allowed to witness my hunt." She gently thrust out her hand and the helicopter and crew disintegrated in a flock of ravens. The entire area was plunged back into darkness again, bringing calls of surprise from the Di Angelo siblings who were still having difficulty comprehending what was happening.

The threat removed the Hunters reassembled and approached the demigods. Thalia had gathered Nico and Bianca and brought them closer to herself and Percy. She frowned at the group of glowing young girls. The Hunters didn't look particularly pleased either and Zoe stopped short seeing the daughter of Zeus.

"You." She spat with distaste. Thalia clenched her fists in anger at seeing the unfortunately familiar face.

"Zoe Nightshade." She managed with as much venom as the other girl. "Perfect timing as usual."

For a moment they glared at each other before Percy broke the stale mate and brought the unkind gaze of the Hunters upon himself but was too distraught to care.

"Annabeth!" He begged "We have to save her!"

Instead of the Arabian princess the auburn girl stepped forwards and shook her head. Speaking serenely with almost no trace of sadness.

"I'm sorry, Percy Jackson, but your friend and the other girl are beyond our help. You are in no condition to hurl yourself off cliffs."

Percy riled against whoever this girl thought she was, commanding him. Not only had one of the half-bloods that they had come to rescue been take off cliff but Annabeth too. His Annabeth. The Hunters looked at him with distaste, like he was some disgusting kind of seaweed. Except Zoe who had continued her stare down contest with Thalia.

"Who do you think you are? Telling me what to do!" Percy shouted, upset. All the silver clothed girls bristled and drew in sharp breaths. Zoe's attention had been dragged away from Thalia and she stepped towards the son of Poseidon, as if about to smack him. The smaller girl waved her back and was obeyed immediately.

"No," The young girl stated firmly "I sense no disrespect Zoe. He is merely distraught and does not understand." Her eyes turned back to Percy and the boy realized that he had just made a big mistake, you didn't just go around challenging gods if you wanted to live.

"I am Artemis, goddess of the Hunt."

In that moment Percy's brains escaped him, he open and closed his mouth like a fish before managing to stammer out a reply.

"Um… Okay."

Thalia rolled her eyes at her friend's capability to be stupid and Bianca had decided it was time to stop being ignored. She stopped shifting uncomfortably and hiding behind her hair.

"Whoa!" She called out louder than she had intended. Everyone turned to look and her and she fought of the urge to shrink away into the night. She had always been good at that, hiding in the dark. Yet she soldiered on.

"Hold up. Time out." She gestured wildly pointing at people trying to find someone to give her answers and connect the dots. She felt awfully like she had fallen into something far, far bigger than herself.

"Who… who are you people?" Her voice broke suddenly. "What happened to Columba and, oh god," Everyone except Artemis flinched slightly. "Canis! What happened to Canis!"

She spun around wildly searching for her best friend's brother. Last she was he was bleeding, with a knife and Dr. Thorn's spikes sticking out of his shoulder. She couldn't believe he was dead. She had gotten used to him always begin there for his sister, so tough and reliable.

"Umm, guys." Grover's voice bleated in distress. "He's hurt bad. He needs help." He was crouched over Canis's wounded and bleeding form. If not for the slight rising and falling of the boy's chest the amount of blood and the fact the thorns had been ripped from his body in the tumble would make most people assume he was dead. Bianca's eyes widened when she spotted him and she dashed over and knelt down beside him, desperate.

Artemis looked on with pity. While she couldn't care less about the boy's life she couldn't see the young girl in pain.

"Zoe, we will rest here for a few hours. She commanded her Hunters "Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve out guests' belongings from the school." In a single motion the group of hunters dispersed to their tasks. Zoe gave Thalia one more evil look then left to oversee things. A small brunette who looked about eleven stepped forwards. She drew a bag of small flat cakes from somewhere the group couldn't make out and moved past Grover. Her face was twisted in a little disgust as she tried to force feed the unconscious boy the food of the gods.

"Wait," Percy interrupted. "Is it okay to give him ambrosia? What if he…"

Artemis cut him off with a sharp glare and gentle words. "He will not die if that is your concern, Percy Jackson." With the boy feeling properly chided the twelve year old goddess looked to Bianca who had stood again and moved to hold her little brother close. Nico wasn't as scared, in fact he was almost bursting in curiosity and looking around in wonderment.

"I believe I owe you some answers my dear girl. Rest easy, your friend will recover in time. May I ask you who are you? Who are you parents?"

Bianca shifted uncomfortably under the scrutinizing silver gaze. Thalia stood to the side, chewing on a small cake of ambrosia. Percy gave her a reassuring smile that didn't reassure her. Nico was looking at the goddess in awe. Finally the girl heaved a sigh, trapped and wanting some answers.

"Our parents are dead," she said. "We're orphans. There's a bank trust that that pays for our school, but…" She paused, looking around. She could see everyone's faces; they were looking at her sadly. There was pity but not the kind she was used to when people heard about her parents. Again like she had landed in something far too big for her, which was why they pitied her. They certainly didn't believe her.

Bianca looked over to Canis for some sort of reassurance that she wasn't losing her mind. Canis would always come to her protection. Yet when she looked she immediately regretted it. The girl had cut away the boy's shirt revealing the full extent of his injuries. The lightly tanned skin of his shoulder and stomach were stained red with blood. Gaping rips exposed his muscles and flesh where the spines had been torn out. Around them the flesh swelled and was turn green. Somewhere Bianca could recall that manticore spines were poisonous. Whether it was from Columba's stories of Nico's silly Mythomagic cards she couldn't tell however things were making a disturbing kind of sense and it scared her.

"Bianca Di Angelo," Artemis spoke again, dragging the girl's pale face away from the boy's injuries. Nico shifted uncomfortably, his sister's grip on his shoulders had tightened. She released him. "You are a half-blood. One of your parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."

"An Olympian? Like an athlete?" Bianca was clutching at straws.

"No." Percy was the one who spoke this time. "Like a god. I'm Percy, my dad is Poseidon and Thalia's is Zeus." There was a rumble of thunder in the background and Bianca looked to the punk girl who nodded in agreement. Nico finally burst.

"That is so cool!" He shouted and bounced away from Bianca. He looked like he needed to go to the toilet. He lay into the other two demigods, Thalia first. "Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage?"

The girl merely looked on in surprise but Nico just ignored her, wheeling on a confounded Percy. "And does Poseidon really summon sea monsters with three hundred hitpoints?" Percy gaped like a fish, which was suitable being the child of a sea god. It was Bianca that saved him from further confusion.

"No! Nico, stop!" She shouted, her little brother jumped in surprise and joined everyone in looking at her. Disappoint and fright pasted on his features, Bianca hardly ever snapped at him. She was always nice to him, like Columba. Canis was the mean one.

"This is not your stupid Mythomagic game!" Bianca continued. Nico shrank back even more wondering where his calm, kind sister had gone. "This is not happening. The gods don't exist!" Thunder rumbled through the clear sky, completely out of place. Percy and Thalia looked towards the stars, like there were expecting a bolt of lightning would burn Bianca to a crisp. The olive skinned girl realized in despair that, with the way things were going, she may very be smote by the king of the gods.

"But," Nico hadn't finished, his innocent voice broken. "Columba believed…" He didn't get to finish as the name of the missing girl struck the group as powerfully as ay thunder bolt. Thalia looked away. Silent Artemis looked pained. Percy froze, the image of Annabeth and Columba falling from the cliff replaying in his mind. The Hunter bandaging Canis's wounds looked up in pity as Bianca broke into sobs.

"Columba told you stories that her mother used to tell her, Nico." She choked. "That's all they were, stories. Now she's gone. " Bianca curled into the nearest person, who happened to be Thalia. Tears soaked into the half-blood's army jacket as daughter of Zeus held her close. Percy couldn't help but feel sorry for the Di Angelos, despite being only wanting to find Annabeth. He knew how it was when he first learned he was a demigod. Thalia knew the feeling as well and despite being angry at the Hunters for arriving just too late she let it melt away as she held Bianca close reassuringly.

"Do not despair for your friend." Artemis spoke finally, her soft voice relaxing. "She and Annabeth were both brave maidens. If they can be found, I shall find them." Bianca looked up from the damp patch of Thalia's ripped jacket at the twelve year old girl. No, goddess. Her eyes were red but she did take solace in Artemis's words. She pushed away from Thalia, rubbing her eyes with a sniff before taking hold of Nico again. He looked up at her and she gave him a sad smile. He smiled back for his sister, glad she wasn't angry anymore. Bianca pulled him in against herself, arms crossed in front of his body protectively. She drew reassurance from his presence.

"Then why won't you let us go look for them?" Percy inserted his thoughts back with Annabeth. Artemis's silver eyes moved to him, appraising.

"Annabeth is gone." She read his reasoning like an open book. He felt a little stab of shame thinking about his friend and not Columba. Artemis continued, not showing any disappointment about his motivations. "Can't you sense it, Son of Poseidon? Some magic is at work. I do not know exactly how or why, but the girls have vanished."

Percy couldn't keep still, wanting to dive into the sea and scour it for Annabeth but he felt Artemis was right. He would've been able to tell if there were two girls floating in the black water at the bottom of the precipice. Floating, dead from hitting some rocks or the fall itself. He shook the thought away, Annabeth wasn't down there but she was alive, he was sure.

"Oh!" Nico, having recovered in his sister's hold, raised his hand. He nearly shoved his fingers in her eye and she had to lean back as he shifted excitably in her hold. "What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how you shot him with arrows! Is he dead?"

"He is dead," It was Zoe who spoke, walking up to the group. "But he was a manticore, a monster. He will reappear in time." She turned to Artemis, executing a graceful bow to her mistress. "My lady, we have prepared the camp."

For the first time the group noticed that the camp had indeed sprung up around them. Seven large silver tens arranged in a semi-circle around a large fireplace. The tents shimmered like silk in the moon light. Several hunters moved in and around the tents securing their belongings and finishing up the final touches to the campsite. Many of them had done away with their silver parkas and walked around in loose silver tops, also silk. Percy wondered how they weren't freezing in the snow, even he was feeling chilly and he had two layers on.

Artemis accepted her lieutenant's information and smiled, the first one of the evening, at Bianca. "Let us settle next to the fire and continue this discussion in comfort." Nico just about leapt out of Bianca's arms and raced off into camp looking at wonder at everything. The Hunters walking around mostly moved out of his way, although his young age prevented the worst of interactions. Those were reserved for Percy. Bianca walked off cautious after him.

Artemis turned to Grover "Grover, if you would like to bring the boy. He should not be left in the cold." Of course the satyr was more than happy to carry Canis. He was ecstatic in fact, having being asked so kindly by Artemis herself. He trotted over to lift the limp body of Canis from the cold, red snow. Percy moved to help his best friend by the satyr waved him off and managed to pick the boy up bridal style. It was a personal favor to Artemis, he could do it himself.

Zoe and Thalia shared one last glare. Merely a sample of the multitude of evil looks they had exchanged and were yet to share. The Hunter then turned off to follow the burdened satyr and her lady. That left the two half-bloods standing outside the edge of Artemis's campsite. As soon as she left Thalia stamped her foot in frustration.

"The nerve of those Hunters!" She growled through gritted teeth, bringing a look from Percy. They was she spoke with such familiarity and the fact Zoe had recognized her hinted at a history. He didn't pry, Thalia didn't let him. "They think they're so… argh!"

"I'm with you." Percy agreed with her as she stamped off to retrieve Aegis from the snow where it had lain since the battle. Something about the Hunters made him uncomfortable. Not to mention their scary accuracy with their arrows and the fact they glared at him like he had personally killed their pet hamster. "I don't trust them. Or Canis, no matter what Artemis says. Back in the gym he was going to fight us and…"

Thalia whirled on him, anger and tears glinting in her eyes. Her watch was back on her wrist and she slipped the mace can pack into her pocket before stomping up close to Percy. She was taller than him and jabbed her finger into his chest sending him back a little.

"You don't trust Canis! If it wasn't for him I would've died, Annabeth would've died, we probably all would've died. He had to know it was dangerous but he still jumped in front of those spikes for a stranger. You're my friend and where were you? Nowhere! Annabeth and Columba are gone now because you couldn't do your part! Think about that." Her fury charged the air. Sparks flickered across her fingertips. The smell of ozone filled Percy nostrils. Blue eyes flashed opposite sea green.

"I…" Percy began, angry at the blame the girl was heaping at his feet. He had done the best he could. He would've done exactly what Canis had done had he been able to. Yet this was her thanks for willing to risk his life. She dared say it was his fault.

"That's not all." Thalia continued the storm fully raging now. "He was only trying to protect his sister. You can't judge him; you'll never understand what it's like!"

She hastily wiped away a tear, turned on her heel and stomped off angrily towards the camp. A few Hunter gave her annoyed looks but she didn't care. Percy didn't deserve all that she had said but she had been upset, angry and she just took it out on him. It wasn't fair, he didn't want to rip open old wounds but a near death experience brought back painful memories. She had directed her anger and guilt at him but she knew it was just as much her fault that Annabeth and Columba were gone. She had been the one responsible, the oldest even if she didn't feel it. Yet the divine blood flowing through her veins made her too proud to turn around and apologise.

Percy held back a sharp retort when Thalia turned on him. Somewhere deep inside a rage told him to just draw Riptide and attack while her back was turned. The son of Posiedon quelled the anger though. It had hurt, her words had struck deep. He had failed. If he was faster and stronger he could have saved Annabeth and the other girl. His head dropped, glaring defiantly at the ground and held back his own tears. There in the snow was Annabeth's cap, the blue invisibility hat that was given to her by Athena, goddess of Wisdom. Yet all the wisdom in the world wouldn't have helped right then, not with that stupid mystery boy. Percy couldn't understand how Thalia would stand up for him. Canis had challenged them, got in their way. If not for him they would've recovered the demigods without a problem.

Perseus Jackson knelt and picked up his friend's cap. Canis Erinson was responsible for this whole mess and somehow Percy was going to make him pay.


	3. Chapter 3

**So much for not posting until I've finished.**

* * *

Bianca watched as Thalia stormed up and joined them at the campfire. It was already lit and burning well. A simple wave and Artemis brought flames to life from nowhere and they consumed the wood quicker than normal. The show of power had wowed Nico even more. Her little brother sat across the fire from her pestering Grover. The boy – satyr, Bianca corrected, sending disbelieving glances at the cloven hooves sticking from his jeans instead of feet – had laid Canis down next to her and was joined Nico. Artemis sat between them and Zoë stood to the side, arms crossed haughtily.

Nico didn't wait to ask his millions questions, thankfully they were intercepted by Grover so Bianca could ask Artemis more weighty ones. She never got the chance, the sound of Percy's and Thalia's argument had drifted across the camp. She couldn't understand what was said but by the look on Thalia's red eyes it was obviously something personal. Thalia dropped down to the ground, on the other side of Canis. Her blue eyes glared into the fire, reflecting the dancing flames.

"Okay," Bianca breathed. "More questions." She turned her dark eyes towards Zoë. "You said Dr. Thorn would reappear. What did you mean?"

"Monsters never truly die." Artemis said, calmly. Thalia still stared into the fire but Nico had given the girl his rapt attention. "They re-form over and over again, and must be hunted whenever they reappear." The silver eyes grew even grim and it unsettled Bianca, a twelve year old girl shouldn't look like that. Not to mention her words picked at something in the back of her mind.

"Or they'll hunt us," came a dark comment from next to Bianca. Dragging the twelve year old's attention to Thalia. The supposed daughter-of-Zeus stared at the fire, looking particularly mean with her dark clothes and make up ruined by tears. Further conversation paused again when Percy arrived, stomping in reminiscent of Thalia's arrival. His dark hair looked ragged and his green eyes stormy. Neither demigod spared each other a glance as Percy sat next to Grover who looked between his two friends, torn.

Bianca's thoughts took another pather, thinking about what Thalia said. She shivered, remembering the discomfort that she always felt around Dr. Thorn, at least before Canis had joined the. She had felt it occasionally before in similar circumstances. It wasn't difficult to connect the dots.

"That explains," Bianca began, glancing over to her brother. "Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in D.C."

Nico's eyes brightened, realizing what his sister was getting at. He wasn't all innocence and energy, although he never needed to delve into his intelligence with Bianca, Columba and Canis around.

"And that bus driver," Nico crowed. "The one with the ram's horns. I told you he was real." He looked smug, as if proving he was right about everything. Bianca didn't notice, or if she did she refused to acknowledge her brother still acting so petty.

"Also, Columba told us about that time in Yellowstone." She turned to the group, instead of just bouncing facts from her brother. "They were attacked by a burning dog as big as a truck." The campers took in sharp breaths and stared at her, disbelieving. Even Zoë and Artemis looked very curious about that story. Bianca kept going, although she did notice that whatever she said obviously a big deal and remembered ask about it later. She glanced down at her friend's brother. He was still shirtless but the closeness of the flames fought off the cold and no wind penetrated the camp. His wolf head pendant was sitting on his chest, rising and falling with his breathing. The light from the fire flickered across the spiked cold metal and glinted in its amber eyes. It almost looked alive.

"So, does this means Columba and Canis are," She paused, seeming to struggle with the word. "Demigods too?"

Surprisingly Thalia, Percy and Grover looked at Artemis at that point. This confused Bianca. Wouldn't they know? After all they had claimed she and Nico had a godly parent, wouldn't they know if the others did too. Or were they just normal people caught up in it all.

"Indeed," Artemis allayed all their concerns. "They are both half-bloods. By all appearances they are my brother's children. Although Canis's is shrouded in Mist, someone has attempted to mask his scent."

"His scent?" Bianca asked incredulously, although right now very little could surprise her. She scared herself about how accepting she was. She had let her guard down while at Westover Hall, Canis had been there watching them so she could let go and enjoy herself and not have to keep charge of carefree Nico. "So you're saying we smell?"

Percy chuckled lightly; obviously his anger had abated a little. "Not like that," He began. "But monsters are attracted to the power of half-bloods. That's why Grover had been watching you, to keep you safe if you turned out to be demigods." The boy gesturing to the satyr who was chewing away at a scrap of newspaper that didn't end up in the fire. With Bianca and Nico staring at him he stopped and looked sheepish or, more accurately, goatish.

"Okay." Thalia called out, she too seemed to have calmed down at least a little, and her ruined make up had been cleaned somewhat. Her mind seemed to be focusing on something else, which was obvious when she continued. "Back up. Did you say they met a hellhound? How are they still alive? They couldn't have fought it off with just those celestial bronze knives."

Bianca hadn't heard the Erinsons mention hellhounds in any of their stories. Although the name made it obvious enough it wasn't a friendly monster. That was one of Columba's favorite stories to tell even though Canis insisted in a far more realistic version.

"That was a hellhound?" Nico spouted, almost jumping up where he was sitting. "They're awesome. They do six hundred damage but they've only got an armor rating of four." Grover and Percy looked confused, still not quite understanding Nico's obsession with the game. Artemis seemed bemused and Zoë's face took on a look of pity, as if considering how pathetic the boy was. Bianca sighed a little; Columba had fed her brother's eagerness for the game but also kept it under control. Thalia frowned.

"I thought Zeus's lightning bolts did six hundred damage?" She asked.

"Yeah they do…"

"Dad's not going to be happy." Thalia muttered, interrupting the boy's upcoming barrage. Everyone heard the comment. Including Zeus himself it seemed as again thunder rumbled through the sky. The group looked up to the sky again. Percy visibly paled.

"As bad as hellhound are," He began. "I'll say Zeus's lightning bolt is far scarier." Both Nico and Bianca to look at him in awe and surprise respectively. Columba's stories had certainly made the monster seem massive and terrifying. Percy saying that he not only met one but also could compare it to a lightning bolt was certainly news. Zoë didn't look impressed and Artemis was still impassive as usual.

"What's celestial bronze?" Nico blundered on, pressing Thalia. The teenager seemed a little thankful for questions to keep her mind off less pleasant thoughts.

"Celestial bronze is the metal of the gods. Our armor and weapons are made out of it. It's the only thing that can kill monsters but it can't hurt normal people." She explained.

Nico rounded the explanation with a resounding "Cool!" Finally bringing a smile out of his sisters, although it dropped away almost immediately again.

"So how did this boy." Zoë began, disbelieving and derisive. "Manage to defeat a hellhound?" Bianca couldn't quite understand what the girl had against Canis before she remembered that she had treated Percy and almost Nico in the same way. The niggling at the back of her mind resurfaced and she continued to tell the story, this time from the start.

"Two years they were visiting Yellowstone Park with their mom. Canis and Columba were walking together when the be…" She corrected herself, realizing she was about to tell the story as she believed it. "Hellhound came out of the forest and blocked the path. Canis told his sister to run back to get their mom. He moved in front of her. Before she did though a pack of giant wolves came out of the forest and saved them. The Hellhound ran off with them chasing it. Their mom didn't believe them; Canis said it was just a bear and a pack of normal wolves."

Zoë looked surprised at the conclusion to the story; the demigods didn't see the full meaning of what had been shared and so accepted it as one of the unusual occurrences in their lives. The Hunter eventually spoke up, again with disbelief. "Wolves? Why would wolves come to their aid? My Lady was it the girl?" She looked to Artemis questioningly. Artemis's silver eyes looked to Bianca searchingly, not glancing towards her lieutenant. Bianca shifted uncomfortably beneath the gaze but couldn't find the strength to look away. The moon-like eyes entranced her. They full of age and strength she had never said. In that moment Bianca realized she was indeed staring into the eyes of a goddess, a being with the power to crush her in an instant.

"I remember." She cried out suddenly, finally the niggling in the back of her mind made the connection. "Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Of all the stories, yours were Canis's favorite." Immediately she regretted the words, Artemis's eyes darkened glanced towards Canis, aggression in their depths. Thalia coughed in surprise and shock, an expression that Zoë shared on that very rare occasion. Grover stared, mouth open. Bianca suddenly feared for Canis's life, had she put him in danger by mentioning that little piece of trivia.

"Bianca." Artemis spoke, voice low and threatening. Grover whimpered and the others shrunk back. At the edges of the camp their protectors, wolves and falcons grew agitated at the maiden's mood. "Tell me the boy's name, his full name."

Bianca didn't dare to hold back. She stumbled out the name, terrified. "Canis Erinson."

Silence fell, true silence. The beat of frightened hearts couldn't be heard by even the most exquisite of ears. No light brushes of breathes. Thalia couldn't hear the flicker of the fire. Not only that but the air froze, goosebumps run over her skin despite the layers she wore. If she couldn't see the light of the flames against the goddess she would've been sure that Artemis had extinguished their only source of heat. Yet she didn't particularly care about much else except the fury filling the silvery eyes. Fury directed at one unconscious and helpless boy.

Then Artemis blinked and the wider world rushed back to Thalia, amplified in its sudden return. The daughter of Zeus found she had been holding her breath and released it suddenly. A series of sighs from the others signified they suffered the same. Bianca olive skin had paled as white as white as snow. She shook. Thalia nodded that she had slipped her small hand inside Canis's own, whether trying to protect him from the goddess or draw strength Thalia couldn't tell. Thalia had experienced the anger of the gods. Her own father's petulant lightning bolts were the most obvious sign of that. Yet the power that escaped from the body of a twelve year old girl terrified her to the core.

Artemis stood, all eyes followed her cautiously. She turned a hateful gaze from Canis. Thalia noted with a little satisfaction that even Zoë looked shaken by what just happened.

"Zoë," Artemis spoke. "Continue to question the half-bloods and report to me in my tent. Otherwise I am not to be disturbed until my brother arrives in the morning."

It was to Zoë's credit that she recovered from the Huntresess's moment so quickly. "Yes, My Lady." She snapped out quickly and continued to watch Artemis walk off and slip beneath the flap of the largest tent. Thalia gaze flitted from the goddess to her lieutenant to Canis, wondering what it was about the boy that caused such a reaction. Her eyes met Zoë's and to continue breaking in character they didn't share a glare. She didn't hold the moment though and looked back to Bianca. The girl was recoloring and breathing easier. She still held Canis's hand in a death grip. Grover and Nico were stuck the together, the younger boy having wrapped himself around Grover's lanky form in fear. Surprisingly Percy was the less disturbed to Thalia's annoyance. Then again he had faced Ares in one on one combat.

"W...what happened?" Bianca managed to stammer out, despite the fact she had recovered Thalia could see the wildness in the girls eyes. She looked around the camp, holding tight to the most steadfast part of her life. Zoë looked down in pity and joined the group around the fire.

"I do not know," She admitted quietly. "I have not seen milady so impassioned in many an age."

"Will," Bianca took a breath. "Will Canis be safe?"

"He shall," Zoë admitted, "If my lady wished to harm the boy she would have already done so." Bianca relaxed a little and released Canis's hand. Thalia agreed. There weren't many reasons why Artemis didn't just destroy Canis in her fury. He was safe, for now, but Thalia knew that the gods were rather fickle and everything could change in a moment's notice.

It was Grover who tried to bring them out of their sullen moods. "B…bianca," He bleated. The satyr was gently attempting to pry Nico from him. Thalia and the boy's sister gave small grins. "W…what happened after Dr. Thorn took you from the gym?"

Bianca took a moment. Thalia figured she probably was still trying to sort things out. The daughter of Zeus gave Grover a thankful look. The satyr had finally managed to extract himself from Nico and smiled back. Percy sat there, quietly which surprised Thalia. Except when she looked at him she realized why; he sent a scowl back her way. Obviously he wasn't about to forget their fight so easily. Thalia was still torn, she needed to fix things with the son of Poseidon, except it wasn't the best situation; Bianca had started speaking.

"Dr. Thorn grabbed Columba. I guess he knew she was the biggest threat of all of us," At the inquisitive looks she explained. "Well obviously she had the knife and their mom got them learning martial arts. She was ex-military."

She stopped as a pair of Hunters arrived, wielding several bags of varying sizes. Thalia recognized Percy's backpack among them and figured the other packs belonged to the others. Zoë stood, pausing the story, approached the Hunters. They had a private conversation and Thalia couldn't only guess that Zoë had warned the Hunter's from their Lady's tent. Others around the camp had borne witness to the even and were slightly wound, always casting their eyes to the fire and attendants.

It was a quick few words before Zoë returned, sitting again. The other two girls left a pile of luggage to the side for the group to sort later. Of course they spared the time to look unfavorably on the males in the group before joining their sisters closer to the edges of the camp. Thalia had an uncomfortable reminder of the last time she had met the Hunters. Instead of four boys though it had only been Luke bearing their displeasure.

"What happened next?" Percy asked, breaking through Thalia's thoughts.

"He threatened her," Bianca continued when no one moved. "Saying he'd kill her if we didn't follow him. So we did. She kept asking questions though. We didn't know why he was taking us since he wouldn't get anything out of us in ransom." Nico's agreeing nods a little too eager to be comfortable. Or perhaps he was eager to get to his bag. "He said he was giving us a chance to join an army and his master. Something about a Great Stirring of ancient monsters. Columba wasn't too happy about that, she disagreed but he just laughed." She shivered and Thalia could understand. Dr. Thorn's laugh left an impression, especially when you were at his mercy.

"Luke." Percy inserted again, darkly. "It must have been Luke." Thalia glared at him, partly for the interruption party for the way he talked about Luke. Thalia couldn't believe that Luke would just join the Titans and monsters like Percy claimed. Together she and him had spent the better of part of a year fighting off mythical beasts of all kinds. It was impossible. Then she reminded herself that it had been six years ago. A lot could change in six years.

The story teller shrugged. "I don't know. He mentioned someone called the General needing me and Nico. Columba was expendable so he wasn't afraid of killing her. She was quiet after that."

"The General? Are you sure that is what he claimed?" This time it was Zoë, looking as deadly serious as she often did. Thalia figured the rather unpleasant expression on her beautiful features came easily.

"Yes. Is that important?"

"I fear it may be. Did anything of importance occur afterwards?"

"Not really. He called someone to come pick up 'package.'" Bianca turned her smile to Percy and Thalia. Grover had been dragged off to their bags by Nico. The energetic boy had lost interest in the conversation and was showing off his Mythomagic collection to a perplexed satyr. "That's when the others showed up. I didn't get around to saying thank you."

The pair gave small smiles in return, although as a whole they didn't believe they deserved any thanks. Zoë was quiet for a moment, eyes downcast in thought. The flames flared, chasing shadows over four faces. Nico chatted happily to Grover. Zoë stood, her task done.

"My thanks Bianca," she simply said. "I suggest you all rest for the night. I presume we will remain here until Lord Apollo arrives in the morn. Then you will make your own way to camp." With a parting scowl at Thalia and Percy, one which the former returned, she left. Sure strides carried her towards her lady's tent while her mind worked through the implications of the girl's story. Artemis was not like the rest of her family, she believed the Titans were indeed rising and so, by extension, did her hunters. Zoë felt an unfamiliar sense of fear, war was coming and her father would be at its head.

Bianca watched Zoë walk away, just as many questions swirled around her own mind. "What camp?"


End file.
